


Adventures of fatherhood

by BlueVinca1



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Baby Sarada, Cute, Family, Family Fluff, Fatherhood, Gen, baby boruto, fathers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 08:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14667435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueVinca1/pseuds/BlueVinca1
Summary: A collection of one-shots dedicated to all of our beloved fathers and father figures in Naruto. The genres might vary.





	Adventures of fatherhood

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto's day with two toddlers
> 
> Hello! This thing just came into my mind and I just had to write it!
> 
> Here is a little Papanaru oneshot with toddler Boruto and Sarada.
> 
> Why?
> 
> Because why not?
> 
> Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto or its characters.
> 
> Dedicated to : Naruto, Boruto and Sarada

Naruto Uzumaki knew that he was going to die.

He realised it the moment when his pregnant wife was at the door-step, about to leave the house with Sakura - his closest female friend and also the doctor looking after his wife and children. Their family doctor.

Why?

Well, the answer were the two troublesome toddlers being held in either of his arms.

His son, Boruto was trying to pull out a fist full of hair off his father's scalp whereas Sarada, Sasuke and Sakura's daughter and his god child, obviously, was busy tugging at his shirt harshly.

"Boruto, Sarada." Hinata's loving and gentle voice makes the children look up at her.

"Don't cause too much trouble for daddy, okay? Be good children."

Both the babies nod as if they understood every word Hinata said.

"Alright then! We'll be back by noon. Take care Naruto." Sakura gives them a beaming smile and leans over to give a small kiss over Sarada's forehead. Looking at Boruto's expectant blue eyes, she giggles and lays a kiss over his forehead as well.

Naruto begins to worry as he sees his wife and his friend leave the house, expecting the children to burst into tears any moment now. But surprisingly, the kids don't create any fuss so Naruto hopes.

_Maybe I'll survive this one._

Remembering that he has some paperwork left, he takes both the tiny tots to the play room. Toys of every shape and size are strewn all across the room along with some colour books and crayons. The room is a mess. Especially, after Sakura advised Hinata (a bit forcefully) to take a bit easy with her cleaning habits.

Naruto places both the children on the mat on the floor, both of them immediately take interest in all the stuff around them. It was funny. Sarada's favourite toy was the building blocks. She loved building up towers. And Boruto was busy grabbing crayons and doodling on the art books.

Naruto smiles to himself and leaves.

Thankfully enough, his office was just beside the playroom and with the razor sharp instincts as his, it was easy to look after the kids.

…

He had just finished reading and going through two files when the silence of the house was pierced by a familiar shrill cry.

Sarada!

He almost tumbled down the chair in a haste to reach the children's room. As soon as entered the aforementioned room, he stopped dead in his tracks.

He was met with a sight of Sarada bawling her eyes out and a scared and guilty looking Boruto holding a green block in his arms. Between both the kids, was a mass of several blocks on the floor?

Naruto quickly gained an insight of the scenario. Boruto must have plucked out a block from the middle of the tower causing it to fall. But before he could calm his god child down, Sarada picked up the nearest block and threw it at Boruto's head. Naruto watched in horror as the block hit Boruto straight in the middle of his forehead. The boy was completely stunned for a moment before breaking down and screaming at the top of his lungs.

Now, Naruto was left with a broken tower of blocks and a pair of toddlers shrieking as loud as possible.

…

It took him almost an hour to stop them from damaging his ear drums. It was then that Boruto decided that peeing all over his Dad's shirt was a funny thing to do.

Naruto groaned at his predicament.

_God! What have I gotten myself into? Even fighting the war was much easier thing to do!_

He changed Boruto's diaper but the constant squirming and fussing of the boy was no better than fighting a stubborn Madara.

_Wait. Did I just compared changing my son's diaper to fighting a psychopath Uchiha? What the hell?!_

_I'm such a loser father._

_My son will hate me!_

He was sulking around a corner crying tears of helplessness when a joyful shriek startled him.

Seeing your god daughter half dangling over the couch was admittedly a frightening scene.

"Sarada!" He screamed.

He raced to the couch but falling face first on the floor with a foot struck at the edge of a carpet. Sarada landed on the top of his head, a little giggle escaping her tiny mouth.

And the older man took a breath of relief.

At least, she was safe.

…

It was a chaos.

Naruto was at his wits end with the little food fight going around. Both the children thought that it was better idea to feed each other rather than themselves. Both the babies were a mess and Naruto shuddered at the possibility of both the mothers finding them like this.

Another hour of food battle, both the toddlers were a live example of food artistry. But thankfully, they were fed…well fed.

Now came the humongous task of bathing the babies.

…

The bathroom was filled with laughter and giggles as the children splashed water all around. Their beautiful smiles were contagious as it was not long before Naruto began grinning as well.

Boruto, normally, was not very fond of bathing but maybe it was Sarada's presence that made his expression light up.

In ten minutes, the bath ended with a fight over the rubber duckling in the tub.

…

Naruto felt exhaustion overcoming his features. His eyelids were getting heavier with each passing second as limbs felt drained.

After the bath, it took almost two more hours for him to get the children to bed, and now, when they were finally asleep, he could breathe.

…

When Hinata and Sakura returned home, they were with nothing but silence. Growing suspicious, they toured around the house in the search of Naruto and their children.

And surprisingly or (unsurprisingly) they found the three occupants of the house in the bedroom.

The sight made their hearts melt.

Naruto was sleeping, snoring loudly with his mouth open and Boruto was on the top of his chest, drooling and wetting his father's already soaked shirt. And Sarada was carefully and delicately nestled in the crook of Naruto's arm.

The two mothers giggled at the cute little sleeping pile in front of them. Sakura promptly fished out her mobile phone and snapped a few pictures, sending some of them to her husband.

The reply was something like this:

**Are the children unharmed?**

**Or**

**The Dobe is dead?**

**Author's Note:**

> So did you guys enjoyed it! Please don't hesitate to tell me!


End file.
